Meeting a Lover's Mother
by Aseret Kitsune
Summary: After being caught 'playing' with his lover, Hiei, Kurama talks to his mother. What she askes will lead to Hiei getting a surprise, embarrassing moments, and Kurama questining his, and everyone elses, sanity.
1. Persuading Hiei

Well, people wanted more, so I made a sequel to The Result of Screaming Out Your Lover's Name. This is for everyone who reviewed said prequel. There will be a few chapters to this. Kurama, Hiei, please do the disclaimer.

Hiei: No.

Kurama: Aseret owns nothing except the pain of her sickness.

Well, enjoy!

Chapter One Persuading Hiei

Kurama sat on a park bench thinking about what had happened after his mother had caught him and Hiei having sex.

Flashback –

After Hiei's comment, there had been a few minutes of awkward silence. Then Shiori had said, "Sorry for disturbing you and your friend, Shuichi." She had then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kurama had gotten off of Hiei, since his mother walking in on him and his lover having sex was a turn off, and sat down on his desk chair.

"I'm going to take a shower," said Hiei.

Kurama just nodded, not really hearing his firefly. He was thinking of a way to explain this to Shiori.

end flashback-

Kurama sighed. He had talked to his mother once Hiei had left, via window. How she had taken it had surprised him. What made him worry though, was what she had said.

Flashback-

"Shuichi dear, I don't mind that you're involved with another man. As long as your happy. But, I'd like to meet him."

"H-Hiei! You want to meet Hiei?"

"Is that his name? Yes, I do."

End Flashback-

"What am I going to do?"

"About what?"

"Oh, hello, Hiei. I talked to my mother about what happened."

Hiei sat down on his lover's lap. "And?"

"She… she wants to meet you, Hiei."

"Nani!"

"We could do it tonight. You could have dinner with us."

"No."

"Please, Hiei?"

"No!"

Kurama had an idea.

"If you do meet my mother, Hiei," he purred, "I'll give you a big surprise."

Hiei melted into his lovers arms.

"Hn. Fine, I'll meet this ningen."

_Well, tonight will be very interesting._

_

* * *

_R and R please!

Hiei: Who'd want to do that?

If I give you and Kurama some whipped cream and a locked room, would you leave me alone?

Hiei: Hai.

Well, please review, it'll make me update faster. That and help heal my sickness (not really). And guess what. Anyone who guesses my sickness correctly, before I post the next chapter of this up, will get a lovly Hiei/Kurama lemon e- mailed to them before I post it up on ff.n. Well guess!


	2. The Dreaded Meeting and Questions

And here is me finally updating. I would have posted this sooner but…. can't think up of an excuse 'cept I was lazy. Oh, well. It's here now! So enjoy! And if you want a disclaimer, do you really think that I own this!

**Ch. 2 The Dreaded Meeting and questions**

Kurama walked back to his house, Hiei in tow.

"How long do I have to stay?"

"Not long, Hiei. Just until after dinner. Hopefully." Kurama had whispered the last part, but Hiei nonetheless had heard it.

"I _am _leaving after dinner, fox. Got that?"

"Yes, Hiei." (You'd never suspect that Kurama's seme, heh, heh, heh.)

They arrived at their destination.

"Well, let us go in."

"Hn," agreed hiei. "The sooner we get this over with, the better."

"How right you are, koi."

And so the two lovers entered Kurama's home.

"Welcome home, Shuichi dear. Oh, I see you brought you boyfriend. That's wonderful!" greeted Shiori with a vibrant smile on her face.

Hiei was greatly regretting this.

"Come, sit down you two." Shiori said, gesturing towards the couch.

Kurama took Hiei and led him to said furniture; Kurama didn't want his little koiboto leaving soon, did he?

Shiori brought them all some tea. She gave everyone a cup, poured them some of the drink, and sat across from the two love demons.

"So, Hiei, what is your surname?"

"Jaganashi." Hiei reluctantly mumbled after Kurama gave him a look that said, "Answer or no surprise." So what was the fire koorime to do but answer?

Hiei took a sip of his tea and tried not to spit it back out. It was _horrible!_ It was possibly the vilest thing Hiei had ever tasted! Strike possibly, it _was_!

Hiei mentally sighed. He hoped that dinner would end soon so he could leave this nightmare, and horrible drink, behind.

Hiei wondered briefly how Kurama could stand this drink and resolved to ask him later. He had no tome now as the female ningen was asking him another question. " How old are you, Hiei?"

He and Kurama had gone over this question before hand so Hiei knew how to answer. After all, telling her the truth that he was a few hundred years older than Kurama would not fair well.

"Nineteen. One year older than Ku-Shuichi." He corrected himself. Kurama had also told Hiei what to call him in front of his mother.

"What were you about to call Shuichi?"

Kurama was thinking as fast as his kitsune mind could think, which was extremely fast.

"He was going to call me by his pet name for me." Man he was good. Kurama had thought of a good lie quickly and had said it calmly. He defiantly wasn't losing any of his edge.

"Oh. So what is you pet name for my son?" inquired the ever curious Shiori.

"Kurama," Hiei simply replied. Wasn't it time for dinner yet?

"Kurama? That's such a kawaii name!"

_Well, at least she likes it. Surely dinner must be ready by now? I really hope Mother runs out of questions soon._

_Isn't she done questioning me yet! _Hiei was getting very frustrated. He needed this meeting to end, never happen again, and to get his surprise soon.

"So, Shuichi, do you have a pet name for Hiei?"

"Yes, Mother, Hotaru (firefly)."

"That's so sweet and kawaii!" commented Shiori.

"I also have another pet name for him."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Kurama, a sly smile on his face. "Doll."

Shiori 'awed' at the kawaii-ness of the name.

Kurama wasn't sure why he was doing this. He had thought about saying Chibi as the pet name, but decided against is. He liked his head _attached _to his neck.

Hiei glared at Kurama. "Kitsune…"

"Kitsune?" asked a clueless Shiori.

"Another pet name for me, Mother." Kurama slightly chuckled. Hiei's unfinished threat was really, well, threatening.

An idea came to the little fire demon. "I have another pet name for my kitsune; short sword," Hiei said, motioning with his eyes towards Kurama's crotch.

Kurama was stunned as well as outraged! To even suggest that his "sword" was small! That was unthinkable! He had a very _big_ and _broad "_sword", thank you very much!

Shiori sensed some tension between the tow lovers. "I think dinner's just about ready. I'll go set the table. You two wait here." She got up and left.

"Doll!"

"Short sword!"

After a minute of glaring at each other, they both broke out laughing like maniacs.

After a bit of releasing stress through laughter, Kurama enveloped Hiei's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will come out sooner, I swear! I've just been working on Unknown Want and others, but chapter three will be out in a week or two. Well, review please! 

This chapter was longer than the other one, huh?

Kurama: "Short sword"?

Hiei: Doll?

Oh, boy. Well, they're going to kill me for this chapter. Um, review and they might, hopefully, not kill me. Oh, and if anyone wants me to read and review one of their stories, just tell me in a review. Ja ne!


End file.
